knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Osman (II pjevanje)
O mladosti tašta i plaha koja srneš s nerazbora bez bojazni i bez straha gdi poguba tva se otvora, smiona si i slobodna, zašto ne imaš misli u sebi; trudna dila tim su ugodna i najteža laka tebi. U ponosnoj tvôj pohlepi sinje more mlaca utopi komu vosak perje oblijepi, a sunčani zrak rastopi. Tebe uza se i oni ima ki sred voda u ognju zgori, gdi se s koli sunčanima satarisa i obori. Car Lesandro s tobom hode, sit jednoga svijeta slave, plaka da se još nahode novi svijeti i države. S tebe i otmansko plaho dijete sada srne svojom vlasti, ne razbiruć otprije štete u ke pak bi mogô upasti. Ah, u Istok, care Osmane, mlađahan se još ne puti, dokli verne i uzdane tve svjetnike budeš čuti! Mudro su oni razmislili, što još mlados tebi ne da, u sve volje samoj sili ka nadalek ne pogleda. Pršeće su tvoje odluke, prividjenstva er ne imaju; prednje zgode za nauke, ljeta bo ti još ne daju. Tvom zelenom primaliću zrelijeh dana jesen doć će: prije vremena nemoj u cviću slavi tvojoj trunit voće. Pridobivat neprijatelje i podlagat nepodložne, plemenite toj su želje, misli hrabrene i uzmnožne; nu od pogube ne čuvati ni tvrdit se od zasjeda smiona će se plahos zvati bez razbora i bez reda. Tako gusti gaj sred gora lijep se i zelen zdvor zamjeri, a u tamni skut zatvora ljute zmije, vrle zvijeri. Tim Dilaver, pokli začu prešne odluke mlada cara, svakčas misô ćuti jaču i pogube nove stvara; sveđ nahodi u pameti veće sumnje, vrlje strahe, da ne može tim neg rijeti carske sprave sasma plahe. Zato prije neg se krene mlad car izvan Carigrada, podiže se da spomene što ga straši i pripada. S učiteljem i stražnikom ženskijem k caru hrlo poje, znav pod kletvom da velikom car se i njima otkrio je. Došad svaki glavu skloni, sprijed na prsi desnu stavi, skut na usta carski doni i ponižen svim se objavi. Usred mjesta ispisana zlatnijem cvijetjem više modra pristolja su carska izbrana u prilici zlatna odra. Vrhu sagâ tkanijeh zlatom stoji tugdjela zgar crvena, zlatnom žicom i bogatom sva napravom izvezena. U zelenoj tuj haljini, zlato i biser ku nakiti, s podvitijem sprid kolini sjedi Osman car čestiti. Veo na rusoj glavi okolo snježan svit mu je u sto dijela, a u kamenu dragu oholo sunce sja mu vrhu čela Vrh kamenka svîm bogata sinja perja trepti kita, tankom žicom čista zlata u drag način lijepo svita. Mlađahan se car ponosi ispod toga lip nad svima: crne oči, zlatne kosi, a rumeno lice ima. Mahnu rukom, i uputi na mjesto se svjetnik svaki, otkli, za otkrit sve što ćuti, poče vizijer govor taki: „Saviše je (on pokliče), gdi car slavni zapovijeda, da se jedan rob ističe ulagati svîh besjeda. Nu čâs ova na koju me milos carska uzvisila udahniva smjenje u me, a za slavu carskijeh dila. Viteški uče neposlusi, s kih poljačka dobit slidi, da tko jednom zlo okusi, drugi put ga tja prividi. Kud kučaju me besjede, ako tvoje carstvo prosi: jedno sunce vrh nas grede, svijet jednoga cara nosi. Mustafa ti dundo žive i š njim mnozi u željenju s nove tvoje suprotive da opet na taj stô ga uspenju. I bratja ti živu istino; ali mati Mustafina, žena ohola, ne misli ino neg uzvisit sebe i sina. I da joj se toj kad zbude - višnja ukloni što desnica! - ne bi ošla tvorbe hude za utvrdit se vik carica. Bratju bi ti bez milosti podavila i poklala, neka u tmine iz svjetlosti i drugi put ne bi upala. Vele ona zna i smije, vele se od nje pripovijeda, šapat, žamor vas umije vilovitijeh od besjeda. Ona sama usred tmina, u najgluše doba od noći, kad zasjede ke zapina zovuć pakô k svôj pomoći, s lijevom nogom stane izutom raspasanoj u haljini, prospe kose, crnijem prutom oko sebe krug učini; pak, nakazni i sve srde po imenu zvati klikne, i strašive kletve i tvrde neposlušnim dusim vikne. Glas je da ona od djetinje mliječne puti pomas kuha i na ovnu priko sinje noći leti vragoduha, na kom jaše sveđ bez straha k planinskomu vilozmaju, gdi vještice podno oraha na gozbe se strašne staju. Riječ je da prije čarajući glad ti u vojsku posla iz pakla, ki ti veće neg mogući mač poljački vitez zakla. Vilenika roditelja, vješticu joj mater glase; na granicah od Rdelja u Ugrovlasijeh rodila se. Od njih na zao put se stavi i na djela strašna i kleta, da bio mjesec okrvavi, žarkom suncu svjetlos smeta. Crnu vedrinu od nebesa, sitne zvijezde zgar priteže; more smuća, zemlju stresa, povjetarce vihrim žeže. Zgrade ori, njive hara trijeskom, gradom, zlom godinom; priobraža se i pritvara pticom, zvirim, dubom, stinom. Odmetna je kaurkinja, a u vjeri toj se zače; nevjerna je sad Turkinja: svi zakoni se od nje tlače. Ne ima od duše sve spoznanja, ni drugoga boga sluša; njoj su u njoj sva uzdanja: ona njoj je bog i duša. Ljubi sina, ukoliko po njem se uzda svijet vladati, i, za to steć, nijedno priko djelo izvršit vik ne krati. Do carskoga ištom stola, otkli pade, da uzrasti, ne gleda ona (tač je ohola) zlata, snage, vjere i časti. Nije lijepa; nu hitrosti zna s kojom se vid zaslijepi; u raskošah, u milosti oblijepi se, dokle olijepi. Ugrovlaški vojevoda, sudeć ljepos po pogledu, za poklon ju caru poda Mahumetu, tvomu djedu. Sve se ovo od nje kaže; sve ovako je li, nije li? Ja mnim mnogo da se laže, nu se istine vele veli. Tim potrebne ja tri stvari tve svjetujem carstvo sada, ako u Istok poći mari iz staroga Carigrada: da drugoga cara prvo ovdi živa ne ostavi, er se u suho lasno drvo oganj primi i pojavi; pak da mater i Dauta, Mustafina zeta, umoriš i sve što ti priječa puta da rastrijebiš i oboriš; a za bratju najposlije među mudrijem riječ je taka, da velika rijeka nije ka se u vele dijeli trakâ.“ Vizijer, cara ki je najbliže, veće usta svâ zatvori; učitelj se hodža diže, i ovako progovori: „Rob, ki verno dosle uči da se u znanju carstvo uzmnoži, da se umnaža sad odluči s carskom slavom zakon božji. Kroz mâ usta čuj svjet stavni ki me nebo rijet nadiše; ja redovnik, ti car slavni, a Bog višnji svijeh je više. Nemoj, slavni care od carâ, u pogubi tvoje glave da otmanska kuća stara trepti i š njom sve nje slave, ter joj s prijekom pak nezgodom zgine u tebi što nju resi, gdi čestitim još porodom utvrdio stola nijesi. Prosti, prosti, gospodine, ako budem rijet odveće: zatajati ne ima istine tko u svjetu izdat neće. Neka istina mjesto ima, a ma glava tajčas padi pod nogami evo tvima roba starca, care mladi! Hvalim carstva tvoga odluke i vizijerove uspomene, nu ako dobre kad nauke ču od tvoga sluge mene, vidi mi se spomenuti da tve carstvo ljubi pravu uzme otprije neg se uputi boja istočna slidit spravu; ne robinju nepoznanu od koljena potištena neg gospođu izabranu, svijetle kuće, slavna imena; zašto, ako te sam na licu ures lijepi usprimaga, ter robinju za caricu od neznana uzmeš traga, u kojoj se nać će muci, spomenujuć zgodu hudu, tvoji sinovi, tvoji unuci i nakon njih koji budu? Ah, razmisli sa mnom sada, što će rijeti od njih svaki? Pun nemira, smeće i jada daće tužbam govor taki: 'Man se brojim od slavnoga otmanskoga ja koljena, ako je žena oca moga pastirica zaplijenjena. Djedi mi su svi očini cari istočni privisoci; smerni gorštaci u planini matere su moje oci. Djeda očinijeh bojna ruka grad pod sabljom vlada ovi; djed materin svaki huka s teškim ralom za volovi. Djed car svaki zgradi i sasta dvor, ki sunčan zrak opsiva; djedom goranin splete od hrasta kućaricu gdje pribiva. Dvorili su kitni zlata jednim plemići usred grada; druzijem grad je bio pojata a dvorani drobna stada. Oni istočni Zmaji ognjeni prikriliše svijet u slavi; svaki gusar ovijeh splijeni i na vrat im uzu stavi.' Ah, dvije vrste protivnije i razlike toli u sebi tko sad vidi, tko li prije vidje združit vik pod nebi? Komar s orlom, a mrav s lavom vik poroda ne izvede, a ovčarica s svijeta glavom hoć da rađat care grede? Česar nijemski, kralj franački, španjska kruna, Leh čemerni, i britanski mač junački, i ćesel-baš poluvjerni, knez moškovski s prekopskijeme haračarom, i gospoda sva od svijeta ištu pleme suproć sebi cić poroda; a ti sam, ki na sem svijeti kralj si od kraljâ, car od carâ, za dostojan plod vidjeti kćer ćeš uzet tamna ovčara? Ah, nije čudo da nejači trag Osmanov sveđ izlazi: krv divjačna uzdivjači plemstva u ženah tko ne pazi. Da sred srca ne scijen' tvoga ti bi čuo želje od boja, da od koljena kraljevskoga nije kaduna majka tvoja. Od ruskijeh cara ishodi, Miholjskoga kći je pana, svijetlijem očim bio dan vodi, ljepota je nje sunčana. Tatarin nju ocu ote i tvom ćaćku caru Ahmatu za zamjernos od ljepote svu u suhu posla zlatu. Grčkijeh cara i despotâ raških kćeri gospodične, rajska biješe kijeh lipota, bijehu carom ljubi slične. Tvoji djedi toga cića unuci su bili carâ - slavna Ivana Palkošića, Đurđa despota i Lazara. Pače Zmaj se ovijem putom u Orlovo gnijezdo umjesti, i prid bojnom sabljom ljutom prsten pirni ču se uljesti. Zato i milos tva čestita ne robinje, neg gospoje od koljena plemenita za ljubovce išti tvoje! Uzmi dvije, tri i četiri, rajske slike svaka budi, iz svijeh strana izabiri lipos ku ti srce žudi! S izbranom ćeš ljubi otiti ti pokojit bojne trude, a svekra ćeš ostaviti da ti carstvo ovdi bljude. Ti ćeš stjecat porod novi, nova mjesta; nove sriće, a on čuvat grad će ovi i od bratje ti straža biće. Ni mož sumnjit da on tada, kad se vidi u visini sred staroga Carigrada, odmetnik se ne učini. Tko Otmanović nije od starih, sablju otmansku ne ima u ruci, a on će imat dio u carih koji mu će bit unuci? Tve ćeš carstvo potprijet tako i bez misli putovati i, utvrđen krepko i jako, najčestitiji car se zvati.“ Hodža dospje; ali smino slidi za njim hadum crni: „Slavni care, tač jedino vas trag gubit svoj ne srni! Caricu uzmi! Razlog prosi da od nje stječeš porod mio; nu ne davi prije nego si sinovim se poštapio! Robu je ovo dosta otkriti, diljit riječi trijebi nije pred onijem ki na sviti mnogo može, vele umije. Samo, ako je vaša želja u Istok s vojskom putovati, od Poljaka neprijatelja utvrdit se prije ne krati! Dvjema sabljam na dvije strane mučno vlada jedna ruka, a sve pustit bez obrane, za inih hitat, zla je odluka. Najprije mudar način gleda da uzdrži što je njegovo, prostire se pak naprijeda i prihitat ište novo. Carstvu tvomu cića toga spomenut se meni vidi s krunom kralja poljačkoga sprva iskat da mir slidi. I poznô si i vidio sred krvava ljuta boja, gdje sâm glavom tvôm si bio, koli je teška sila svoja! Huđe i gore ne išti čuti - Višnji ukloni tu nevolju! Ako u Istok ti se uputi, a on ostane sam na polju, koje strane, ki li puci oprijeće se kraljeviću, ako dobit nosi u ruci, a na vedru čelu sriću? Tko vojevodi i vitezu Kotkoviću da odoli? Radovilskom tko li knezu bojnom slavom ki se oholi? Koji miri da ne padu pan Zbaravški ke nastupi? Ku li tvrđu i ogradu da Zamoški ne razlupi? Ali obranit tve države ka će oružja, čije desnice od hrabrene Krunoslave, Korevskoga vjerenice? Na konju se mnokrat ona tište poljskijeh iz tabora i slobodna i smiona doprije do istijeh tvih šatora; gdje u slici ognja živa, reseći je teško oklopje, silno carstvo tve poziva i na sablju i na kopje. Prosti, care, ako začu smiono hvalit tve zlotvore: sam si u poljskom poznô maču istine ove me govore. Nu nije čudo da obrane proć njima se ne nahode: vojske im su izabrane od vojevoda i gospode. Odrvat im moć se nije! strašne i vrle njih su sprave: svaki se od njih za čâs bije i za ime steć od slave, među kopja, među mače proz led teče i proz vodu, i u oganj živi skače u slobodi za slobodu. Tim ako mir š njima žudi tva vlas sklopit, care od carâ, s pomnom stražom čuva' i bljudi Korevskoga tamničara. Pače tvrdijeh od obzida, gdi je zatvoren, oblas vaša pomnu i uzdanu stražu prida' komu od vernijeh tvojijeh paša; er toliko junak slavni glasovit je sred Poljakâ, svikolici da su spravni za otkup njegov činit svaka.“ Prista svaki od svjetnikâ, a car stavno kliče u glasu: „Živi dundo, svakolika i mâ bratja živa da su! Bog ukloni da onoga smrtnom ranom vik ozledim vrh pristolja ki ovoga sidio je gdi ja sjedim! Ako sam ja sad uzmnožan, i on u bitju bi mojemu, i kô je život svoj podložan meni, i moj tač bi njemu. Nu ću uzmnožit straže take dundu i bratji na pohodu, da od zasjede svake opake utvrdiću mu slobodu. A maćeha oca moga da od pastorka mrzi sina, čudit mi se nije do toga: to je općena svijeh krivina. Neka ona gore oblijeta i po tminah noćnijeh jaše; suđena mi ne bud' šteta, vilinstva me nje ne straše! Nu sad hrlo, gdi prostiru države se me velike, sve gospođe da se izbiru svijetle krvi, rajske slike! Zatijem, potom bio dan svane, poklisar se naš odijeli, ter Poljakom od me strane mir ponesi, ki svak želi! A na stražu stani jedan Korevskoga tamničara, neka unaprijed nije vrijedan utjecati vik s privara!“ Crnac hadum odi skoči i iznać se vile obeća zlatnijeh vlasa, rajskijeh oči, u kijeh svjetlos sja najveća. A odluči se u Poljaka Hercegovac Alipaša; med njegova riječ je svaka, il' spovijeda, ili upraša. Podsmijeh mu je sveđ sred usti, svakomu se smerno klanja, hitrina je sve što izusti, unjigu'e s mudra znanja. Zna, vuhujuć riječcom blagom, od besjeda sve nauke, i moguć je veće snagom od jezika negli od ruke. S tijem načinom prve časti u carevu dvoru steče, i od pastira paša uzrasti poznan blizu i daleče. Od tamnice najposlije Korevskoga straža je dana Rizvanpaši ki bi prije rob istoga slavna pana. Uto i noć nebu stavi stražu od zvijezda svud okolo, da prije reda ne objavi svijetlo sunce zlatno kolo. Kategorija:Osman Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić